


Mutual Understanding

by lilyleia78



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Awesome Sam, Ficlet, First Kiss, First Time, Humor, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 03:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyleia78/pseuds/lilyleia78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean surprises himself by kissing Cas goodbye and has to figure out what it means.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutual Understanding

**Author's Note:**

> A silly little ficlet written for an insmallpackages prompt way back at Christmas.

Dean adjusted Cas's tie one last time and then smoothed down the lapels of his suit jacket. "You ready for this?" he asked nervously.

"It is not the first time I've pretended to be an FBI agent, Dean," Cas answered.

Dean smiled at the testiness in Cas's voice. "Yeah, but it's your first time solo and your track record ain't exactly stellar."

Cas glared at Dean hard enough to smite a lesser man, but Dean just smiled wider. "That cat knew more than he was saying," Cas insisted.

"Sure he did," Dean snorted. "But this time stick to interviewing the humans, okay?"

Cas narrowed his eyes but nodded. "Very well. I will meet you back here in one hour."

"One hour," Dean agreed. "Good luck." He leaned in quickly to brush his lips across Cas's mouth and then Cas was gone like he'd never been there.

"Dude!" Sam's exclamation drew Dean's attention to the table by the window.

"What?" he asked.

"Did you just kiss Cas goodbye?" Sam asked, eyes wide and mouth opened in shock.

"What?" Dean repeated. "Of course not. Don't be ridiculous…" his voice faded as his memory chose that moment to replay the last few minutes in his head. "Holy shit," he said softly, sinking down onto his bed. "I just kissed Cas."

Sam nodded, a small smile forming on his face. "Yeah."

"Why'd I do that?" Dean turned to his brother, pleading for an explanation. "Do you think it's a spell?"

Sam scoffed and rolled his eyes. "No, Dean, I think it's because you're in love with him."

"I'm not!" Dean insisted and then immediately relented. "Am I?"

Sam stood up and quickly gathered his things. "You have a little less than an hour to figure it out," he said. "And I don't intend to be here when all those repressed feelings finally make their way to the surface."

"Coward," Dean accused as Sam practically sprinted out the door.

Sam paused just long enough to say, "Just let yourself be happy for once, okay?" and then he was gone, leaving Dean alone with nothing but his thoughts and the memory of dry, chapped lips pressed against his own.

***

Dean didn't give Cas a chance to speak when he reappeared exactly one hour after he left, afraid of losing his nerve. "Look, I know I kissed you goodbye and that was a little weird. But apparently I love you and I'm not gonna apologize for it. So…" Dean trailed off, never having figured out how to end his confession. "So, say something."

"I know," Cas said calmly, a little smile pulling at the corners of his lips.

"You know?" Dean asked dumbly. "You know what?"

Cas smiled for real then. "I know you love me. I've known for awhile."

Dean crossed his arms over his chest. "Oh yeah, Mr. Smarty-pants and you couldn't have clued me in earlier?"

"Bobby assured me it was better to let you learn it in your own time."

Dean groaned and dropped his head in his heads. "Of course Bobby knew. Apparently I am the last to know."

Cas stepped closer and laid a hand on Dean's shoulder in what he must have thought was a comforting way. "I'm sorry Dean. In the future I will ignore your emotional handicap and push for more conversations about your feelings."

Dean looked up to glare at Cas. "I hate you."

"A feeling that is only outweighed by how very much you love me?" Cas asked.

Dean smiled despite himself. "Yes."

Cas grabbed the lapels of Dean's carefully pressed suit jacket. "The feeling is entirely mutual."


End file.
